


passion for christ

by tomyfuturejosh



Category: Jon Bellion - Fandom, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Daddy Kink, Gay, M/M, Smut, curcifix kink, dunion, jesus christ - Freeform, jon says it literally once
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2016-09-08
Packaged: 2018-08-13 04:58:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7963336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomyfuturejosh/pseuds/tomyfuturejosh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>josh loves jon </p><p>jon loves the lord </p><p>no caps intended</p>
            </blockquote>





	passion for christ

the heat was sticking to his skin. jon sat cross legged on the white sheets, his chest exposed and his hands slightly shaking from anticipation. his boyfriend, josh, said that he had something planned for him, and as excited as he was, there was still a vortex of anxiety spiralling in his stomach. 

jon's nervous eyes flew to the door when it opened. a flash of dark green hair peeking through before completely entering the room with a hand behind his back. josh shut the door behind him and took a few steps towards the younger boy. 

a smirk played on josh's thin lips as he pulled a glistening crucifix out from behind him. jon's anxiety intensified and his brown eyes widened dramatically. jon felt the bed dip in front of him when josh sat down, twirling the cross with his fingers skilfully. 

josh leaned in so jon could feel his hot breath on his jaw "you're going to have to listen to me for this to work okay, baby?" josh placed a simple kiss on underneath his ear and jon felt a shiver jolt through him at the nickname and nodded, his cheeks now a beautiful tinge of pink.

josh shone his grin that caused his face to scrunch up perfectly and got up to kneel at the end of the bed. "hands and knees, baby" josh spoke delicately, not wanting to intimidate his boyfriend. 

the younger boy almost immediately complied, scrambling into the desired position. josh moved slowly on his knees so that he was directly behind jon, running his palms over his clothed ass. 

jon hesitantly pushed back into the green haired boy's hands, letting a soft whimper escape his lips. josh's heart leaped into his throat and his breathed hitched. he was surprised that he had this effect on him so soon. 

dyed hair tickled the side of jon's neck as josh leaned in to whisper politely for jon to unbutton his pants. as soon as he did, both his pants and his boxers were sliding down his thighs slowly, no trace of urgency in josh's movements.

josh dipped his head and licked a flat stripe over his hole. jon took the sheets beneath him into both of his hands tightly. a proud smirk made its way onto josh's face again as he continued to lick around the same spot, quiet moans leaving jon's swollen lips. 

jon peered over his shoulder to see josh reaching into back pocket and pulling out a small bottle of lube, squeezing some onto his hand before spreading it onto the cross. once josh was satisfied with the amount of lube and adjusted it so the bottom, longer half of the crucifix was pointed at the brunet's ass.

just as josh was about to bring his hand down, jon interrupted "wait!" josh instantly dropped the object "what's wrong, baby?" the green haired man asked, genuine worry lacing his tone. "i haven't done this with something like that, is it gonna hurt?" jon blushed after he asked the question, feeling stupid for potentially ruining the mood.

"don't worry, you're in the hand of god" josh picked up the cross once again and begun to tease the tip of it against jon's entrance before gently slipping it inside with ease. a louder moan forcefully tore from his throat as josh started to move it back and forth.

josh continued to move it in and out, gradually inserting more and more of the crucifix. he was now up to the hilt of it and considered whether it could fit in inside the younger boy. "do you think you could take it all?" josh spoke over jon's loud contrasts of whines and moans, still moving the cross.

jon opened his previously scrunched shut eyes and stuttered out a quick "y-yes". josh tried to fit the rest of the holy object into jon but failed. josh tried again, this time using both hands to spread jon's cheeks. the brunet cried out in a harmony of pain and pleasure as the crucifix jolted inside harshly. 

josh flipped the brunet onto his back and slammed the cross into him fast, repeatedly hitting the spot inside jon that made fuzzy shapes to appear in his vision. "Oh god" jon hissed, a thin sheet of tears beginning to coat his brown eyes at the intensity.

josh leaned in to kiss and suck at his boyfriend's neck, leaving beautiful fields of burgundy down toward his collarbones. still moving the cross, the older man brought his hand away from gripping jon's hip and brought it down to work the brunet's cock.

a scream of pleasure immediately resounded through the room as Jon gripped the sheets so hard he felt like he was going to rip through them. jon threw his arms around josh's, bringing their lips together, josh swallowing his moans. 

"I'm so close, daddy" jon whined out as josh continued to pump jon's cock quickly in time with the cross. He pulled away from the kiss and breathed into jon's ear "cum for me, baby. cum for jesus" 

at those words, jon arched his back towards the ceiling and screamed out "I LOVE YOUR PASSION FOR CHRIST" white ribbons shot across his chest, some getting on Josh's stomach. the older man continued to get him through his high as jon let out short pants. 

jon's mind was so active from the orgasm that he didn't even notice josh removing the crucifix from his ass. josh fetched a wash cloth and wiped down both of their torsos, leaning in towards jon to melt their lips together delicately. 

"I love you, Jon"

"I love Jesus"


End file.
